Lucky That I Found You
by BunnySyong
Summary: Dia yang kau cintai memeluk perempuan lain. Rasa sakit teramat sangat yang membuatmu menangis. Akan kah dia kembali datang dan menampung tangisanmu? Summary gagal dan ganyambung okesip. Btw, Chap 8: Misunderstanding is UP! RnR juseyoo!
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU

A ChanBaek Fanfiction

Romance/Drama, GS, Typo(s), OOC, OC, Crackpair/?, Non-EYD

Length: chaptered

Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini. Kalian bisa panggil saya _syong_ atau _bunnysyong_, jangan thor atau author ya ^^. Fict ini juga fict perdana saya. Jadi untuk segala kekurangan, maklumi saja ya. Oh ya, sebagai pemula, saya akan akan sangat bersyukur kalau readers dan sunbae sekalian mau memberikan saya saran yang membangun. Saya juga menerima kritik dengan senang hati, asalkan kritiknya sopan dan membangun ^^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**_Lucky That I Found You_**

_Yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya yang ramping di daerah pertokoan yang ada di kota Seoul itu. Jemarinya yang lentik tak henti menyentuh _touch screen_ smartphonenya, mengetik SMS untuk seseorang. Setelah SMS tersebut terkirim, yeoja itu memasukan smartphone putih miliknya kedalah tas tangan kecil bertali panjang yang ia sampirkan di pundak kanannya.

Byun Baekhyun, nama _yeoja_ itu. Mahasiswi di SM University of Performing Arts jurusan vokal itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya. Namun setelah tak begitu jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya yang beralaskan _flatshoes _putih, smartphonenya bergetar tanda SMS masuk.

**_From: Kyungie_**

_Baekkie-ya, aku dan Jongin akan sedikit terlambat. Eommaku mendadak sakit dan harus dibawa ke dokter. Mianhae baekkie-ya. Aku akan menyusul secepatnya!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengetik balasan untuk Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sejak SMA itu. Isi SMSnya kurang lebih bermakna agar Kyungsoo santai saja. Setelah selesai mengirim SMS tersebut, masuklah telepon dari _eomma_-nya. Dengan terburu-buru diangkatnya telepon tersebut.

"_Yoboseyo? Ne eomma. Wae?_ Aku? Sedang menuju _coffee shop_ tempat biasa aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu._"_

Entah apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ dari gadis catik bersurai hitam ini. Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan sang ibu dengan gumaman pendek tanda ia mengerti maksud sang ibu yang akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Baekhyun pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di hadapannya. _Coffee shop_ tujuannya sudah terlihat dari posisinya sekarang.

_Klingkling_

Suasana _coffee shop_ yang nyaman dan berkesan retro ini adalah tempat _hangout_ Baekhyun Dan Kyungsoo sejak SMA. Mereka pertama kali menemukan tempat ini saat kelas 9, waktu mereka jalan-jalan melepas penat menjelang ujian.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _counter_ sekaligus kasir untuk memesan _caramel frapucinno_ kesukaannya dan seporsi _Beef Cheese Panini_.

"Semuanya 200 won, _agassi"_ ucap si kasir kepada Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar pesanannya. Setelah tersenyum sekilas pada si kasir, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya balkon yang ada di lantai 2, spot favoritnya di kafe tersebut dan bermaksud menikmati pesanannya.

Namun sayang, tepat setelah ia duduk di meja yang ada ujung balkon tersebut, Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia lupa mengambil gula untuk minumannya. Segera ia bangkit dan bermaksud turun ke lantai 1 untuk mengambil gula dan beberapa lembar tisu saat tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja_ jangkung yang menggunakan seragam SMA dari arah berlawanan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan arah jalannya pun akhirnya menabrak si _namja_ tadi.

"Ah, _appo..."_ ringis Baekhyun saat sikunya terbentur meja. Alasan mengapa pantat berisinya itu belum mencium lantai di bawahnya adalah karena _namja_ tadi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisinya segera berdiri dan membungkukan badannya pada namja tadi tanda minta maaf.

"_Agassi, gwaenchana? _Apakah kau terluka?" Sebuah suara _bass_ manyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ternyata suara _bass _tadi milik si _namja _jangkung.

"_Ani. Gwaenchanayo. Joiseunghamnida._ Maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda." ucap Baekhyun menyesal sambil membungkukkan badannya. Si _namja_ jangkung itu hanya tersenyum, memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih.

"_Cheonmaneyo agasshi. _Salahku jugakarena tidak memperhatikan jalan." ucapnya, selama dia berbicara tak sekalipun senyum pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ah, _agasshi_, aku permisi dulu. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." ujar _namja_ tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas, masih tetap tersenyum sambil berlalu pergi. Sekilas Baekhyun melihat _nametag_ yang tersemat di saku kemeja si _namja_ tadi.

'_Park Chanyeol? Ah, dia namja yang manis.'_ batin Baekhyun.

* * *

**_Baekhyun POV's_**

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku di ujung balkon di lantai 2 _coffee shop_ ini setelah turun untuk mengambil gula dan setelah mengatur kembali detak jantungku yang berantakan akibat _namja_ tadi.

Park Chanyeol.

Nama _namja_ jangkung –ketika aku bilang jangkung, dia _benar-benar_ jangkung- yang tadi menabrak dan kutabrak di _coffee shop_. _Namja_ yang manis dan tampan, harus kuakui. Belum lagi dia sangat _gentle _dan suara _bass_nya yang, jujur saja, membuat jantungku tidak beraturan. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas dada kiriku, sesuatu yang berdetak di dalam sana masih belum menemukan irama alaminya. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, detak jantungmu tidak beraturan begini karena seorang siswa SMA?

Aku menghela napas, mengulang insiden dimana tubuhku ditahan oleh tangannya agar tidak terjatuh, ketika matanya yang bulat dan jernih itu mengunci mataku, seolah membuatnya tidak bisa melihat hal lain selain dirinya. Seketika itu pula kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku _blushing_. Astaga.

"Byunbaek!"

Aku tersentak, kembali ke kenyataan. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara nyaring yang tadi memanggil namaku. Kutemukan sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo dan _partner in crime_-ku(padahal dia masih SMA) yang juga merupakan _namjachingu_ dari Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menyunggingkan senyum mautnya yang tentu saja tidak mempan terhadapku. Tanpa kusadari aku menghembuskan nafas lega melihat dua sahabatku disana.

"Kyungie! Jongina! _Ppali hae!"_ ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah mereka. Segera mereka berjalan menuju mejaku.

"Aaaa Baekkie-ya, _bogoshippeoyo_" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Melihat Jongin yang akan memelukku juga, segera kukeluarkan _deathglare_ku.

"Jangan coba kau berani-berani memelukku Kim Jongin. Tidak jika kau masih ingin hidup" ancamku main-main. Si terancam-? hanya tersenyum dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelahnnya ikut tertawa. Kamipun mulai berbicara tanpa henti sampai _eomma_ Kyungsoo menelpon, mengingatkan _vocal recording session_ Kyungsoo sore ini.

"Jonginie, aku harus ke studio, bisakah kau mengantarku?" pinta Kyungsoo saat kami akan berpisah. Jongin tampak berpikir.

"_Geunde, noona_, aku juga harus ke studio dance sore ini. Bukankah Byunbaek _noona_ juga punya janji dengan Hanra-_sunbae_?" balas Jongin. Aku mengiyakan.

"oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok Jonginie. Kau punya kompetisi dance minggu depan kan? _Fighting, ne?_ Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Baekhyun, Jongin. _Annyeong!"_ ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu pergi.

"_Ja, noona. Kajja_. Aku hampir terlambat. _Sunbae_ dan Yixing bisa mengulitiku kalau aku terlambat lagi." ajak Jongin. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, mengiyakan. Lalu kulihat dia berlari kecil ke parkiran di sebelah _coffee shop_, tempat dia memarkir motornya. Tak lama dai kembali dan menyodorkan helm dan sebuah jaket.

"_Noona_, kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk duduk menghadap depan. Kau tahu, jika kau duduk menyamping, keseimbanganku terganggu. Biarpun begitu hanya ada 2 _yeoja_ yang kuijinkan duduk menyamping jika menaiki motorku dan jelas kau tidak termasuk _noona_" cerocosnya panjang lebar. Dia mengaduh ketika kupukul bahunya. Biarpun kecil begini, aku cukup mahir dalam beladiri Hapkido, jelas kekuatanku tidak main-main. Karena dia tidak menjalankan motornya, kutepuk bahunya yang tadi kupukul. Kembali dia mengaduh pelan.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengaduh seperti anak kecil dan jalankan motormu!" ucapku kesal. Dan sambil terkekeh pelan karena berhasil membuatku kesal, dia menjalankan motornya menuju sebuah dance studio di daerah Gangnam.

**TBC**

* * *

Nah chap 1 nya sampai siniii. Jangan lupa review ya! kami para author butuh review kalian para readers! See you in next chap! _Annyeong~!_


	2. Chapter 2: That Moment I Fell For You

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

Holaa, BunnySyong is back with chap 2!

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas review-review kalian ^^ bagi sarannya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saya di chap sebelumnya ^^ jadi mohon bantuannya yaaa. Oke too much talking, enjoy ^^ oh ya, untuk konfliknya, belum akan muncul di chapter-chapter awal, karena author nista yang masih newbie ini susah mendevelopkan alur secara cepat. _Mianhamnida TT_

Dan Bunny sangat berterimakasih buat review kalian semua TT awalnya uda down banget review ga beranjak dari angka 4, tapi setelah pulang sekolah dan ngeliat via email... 'aah, ada yang review lagi'. Akan Bunny usahakan biar bisa update kilat ^^ buat yang login, balasan review kalian via PM ya ^^ sekali lagi _jeongmal kamsahamnida _buat review kalian. _Saranghae_ *bikin hati pake tangan*

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Previous chapter:_

_Baekhyun sang mahasiswi di Seoul University of Performing Arts bertemu dengan seorang siswa SMA dengan tinggi abnormal untuk orang korea bernama Park Chanyeol di sebuah coffee shop. Dia mengira bahwa insiden dirinya menabrak namja jangkung itu hanyalah insiden biasa dan berharap bias segera melupakan namja tampan bermata bening itu. Namun Sang Takdir tidak sependapat dengannya._

**Lucky That I Found You**

Baekhyun dan Jongin –yang dikenal juga sebagai Kai- melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam dance studio di kawasan pinggiran Gangnam itu. DanceUp dance studio, studio dance tempat biasa Jongin dan Baekhyun berlatih dance. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak terlalu mahir, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menari sama sekali. Beda halnya dengan Jongin, siswa SMA berkulit _tan_ ini bias dikatakan _dancing machine_-nya DanceUp. Jika ada kompetisi dance, maka dirinya dan Yixing, yeoja asal negeri panda yang merupakan yeoja yang paling senior di DanceUp, yang akan dikirim mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

"_Noona, kajja_. Kau tahu Hanra-_sunbae_ tidak suka menunggu. Kalau dia memulai sesinya sore ini sebelum kau sampai, bias-bisa kau baru bias berbicara dengannya jam 9 nanti" ujar Jongin yang baru selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke loker dan mengambil selembar handuk kering dan sebotol air mineral untuk dirinya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan bersama-sama mereka menuju lantai tiga, tempat studio latihan mereka yang biasanya.

**Lucky That I Found You**

_**Chanyeol's POV**_

Ah, _annyeong has__s__eyo, _Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Aku seorang siswa SMA kelas 11 program IPA di Seoul International Senior Highschool. Aku sedang menikmati hari setelah selesai mengikuti aktifitas tambahan untuk menambah nilai, melakukan promosi untuk sebuah _device_ sederhana hasil rakitanku dan kawan-kawan.

Setelah kegiatan hari ini selesai, aku dan beberapa teman setuju untuk berkumpul di sebuah _coffee shop_. Namun saat sekembalinya aku dari toilet yang ada di _coffee shop_ tersebut, aku menabrak –atau ditabrak, entahlah- oleh seorang yeoja mungil yang sangat lucu. Ketika melihat tubuhnya yang berbalutkan _one piece dress _berwarna _baby pink_ itu tampak kehilangan keseimbangannya, reflex kuraih pinggangnya yang langsing itu, menahan berat tubuhnya. Sejenak mata jernihnya yang kecoklatan bertatapan dengan iris obsidian milikku, kurasa detak jantungku naik dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Yeoja itu tampak terkejut saat menyadari posisinya dan segera menegakkan badannya dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf

Ah, wajah manisnya itu merona merah. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit dua pipi tembam itu. Sekilas kulihat sikunya yang memerah terbentur ujung meja, pasti sakit dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang hampir menangis. Saat kutanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, dia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Saat aku ingin menanyakan keadaannya sekali lagi, kulihat dia sudah berlari menuruni tangga. Ah lucu sekali yeoja itu.

"_Ya. _Park Chanyeol. _Ppali nawara"_

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara yang memanggilku itu, Oh Sehun, teman sekelasku. Duduk di dekatnya beberapa teman sekelasku yang lain. Wajah Sehun tampak masam, kesal karena aku tidak kembali-kembali ke meja.

"Tidakkah kau melihat tadi aku baru saja menyelamatkan seorang yeoja yang hampir terjatuh, wahai albino?" cibirku. Sebagai teman sejak kecil, aku tahu kalau Sehun tidak suka dipanggil albino. Terbukti dengan telinganya yang memerah ketika mendengar kata 'albino'.

"Diam kau manusia kutub. Kau tidak lebih baik daripada aku" balas Sehun. Apa? Manusia kutub? Lucu sekali bocah ini. Melihat suasana mulai memanas, Zi Tao, satu-satunya yeoja di rombongan kami menyela.

"Hei, kalian bedua. Kita di tempat umum, jangan cari gara-gara atau aku yakin akan ada memar biru di lengan kalian berdua besok pagi" ancamnya. Aku dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak melanjutkan perdebatan kami. Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, kami mulai membahas tentang hasil kerja kami hari ini dan kamipun mulai terlibat pembicaraan seru sampai tiba-tiba fokusku teralihkan karena SMS masuk.

_**From: Hanra-noona**_

_YA BABO YEOL. Jemput aku nanti malam di studio. Kalau kau mujur aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam. Oh ya, jangan pakai baju yang kau kenakan sekarang. Aku noona-mu, aku tahu kau hanya pakai kaus jaket dan jeans. Lepaskan juga fake glassesmu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seorang yeoja. AWAS KALAU KULIHAT KAU MENGGUNAKAN KACAMATA ITU. KUGANTUNG KAU._

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apa _noona_ sudah gila? Benar-benar _noona_ yang mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa dia menebak _outfit_ku hari ini dengan benar? Mengenalkanku pada seorang yeoja? Dia gila.

Seketika itu pula yeoja manis tadi melintas di pikiranku, dan seketika itu pula detak jantungku naik, aku bisa merasakannya. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menghafalkan wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mungil dan _kissable_-aku yakin itu-, matanya yang jernih, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih walaupun tidak sepucat Sehun. Terlebih suaranya yang terdengar manis di telingaku.

Astaga. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Sekarang aku yakin bukan _noona _yang gila, tapi aku juga.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Suasana di studio dance itu belum terlalu berisik, karena tiga pentolan _The Luminaires_ belum turun ke lantai dance. Dengan kata lain, sesi sore itu belum dimulai. Namun suasana tenang tadi tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang yeoja.

"_YA _KIM JONGIN. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU TERLAMBAT. KAU MAU CARI MATI HAH?"

"_Cham-chamkkamannyo sunbae._ Aku tidak terlambat! Kau bisa lihat kartu absensiku! Aku jelas-jelas tidak terlambat! Kau-lah yang terlalu pagi _sunbae_!"

Semua dancer di studio itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, mendoakan keselamatan seorang Kim Jongin dari amukan sang _diva_ dance studio ini, Park Hanra yang bahkan lebih brutal dari singa kelaparan. Terbukti dari keadaan yang terjadi saat ini, wajah yeoja seksi bertubuh tinggi itu merah, tanda sangat kesal kata-katanya dibalas bocah SMA tak tahu diri macam Jongin. Rambut _caramel brown_nya yang dikuncir _ponytail_ tampak bergoyang seirama dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan emosi.

"_Eo-eonnie.._Jonginie tidak terlambat, dia menungguku ke toilet tadi." Lirih Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan melihat Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat memar baru di perut _sixpack_nya itu, jika dilihat dari ekspresi Hanra.

"DIAM KA- KYAAA BAEKHYUNNIE! OMOO! _Neo wasseo?_" tanya Hanra begitu sadar _hoobae_ favoritnya ada di TKP(?). Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Jongin yang tampak suram di belakang sosok Hanra yang tinggi, memberikan tatapan '_kau-berhutang-padaku-bocah-tengik_ padanya. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Omo Baekhyunnie~ Kau menerima ajakanku? Ah, aku senang sekali!" jerit Hanra, tidak memperdulikan pandangan junior-juniornya yang merasa ter-hina-kan melihat sosok _sunbae_ mengerikan itu berbicara pada Baekhyun seperti layaknya yeoja normal. Baekhyun hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Hanra.

"Ah, _ne eonnie. _Aku menerima ajakanmu. Aku akan turut serta di dance competition kali ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang tak ayal membuat mata junior-juniornya melebar.

"_Hei, kalau Baekhyun-sunbae ikut kali ini, kuyakin kita akan merajai kompetisi ini!"_

"_Omo! Baekhyunnie-sunbae akan ikut? Akhirnya kita akan melihat pertunjukkan legendaris dari formasi lengkap Luminaire!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar-komentar juniornya. Dirinya memang salah satu personil inti Luminaire, grup dance yang terdiri dari dancer-dancer paling pro di DanceUp, bersama dengan Jongin, Yixing, dan Hanra. Bukan karena dancenya yang luar biasa, ia kalah jauh daripada Yixing ataupun Hanra, melainkan kemampuan aneh Baekhyun yang dapat menarik perhatian semua orang, membuat mereka merasakan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan melalui gerakan-gerakan dance itu.

"Baekkie, kau mau melakukan _comeback _yang dramatis, huh?" tanya Yixing yang tak dapat menyembunyikan hatinya yang senang karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Ah, tidak Yixing-a, hanya saja final ini menggodaku, tentu saja. Aku rindu panggung dance. Lagipula ini akan jadi _stage_ terakhirku. Jadi aku ingin sesuatu yang luar biasa sebagai penutup." Balas Baekhyun yang jelas membuat suasana yang tadi ramai menjadi hening. Hanra menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu? Baiklah. Kuijinkan ini menjadi _stage_ terakhirmu, tapi kujamin ini akan jadi _stage_ terbaikmu" tandas Hanra yang ditimpali anggukan mantap dari Jongin dan Yixing.

"Tentu saja. Itu yang kuinginkan" ucap Baekhyun tegas dengan senyum di wajah manisnya.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Chanyeol tampak memasuki sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah di daerah Gangnam, tempat perjanjiannya dengan sang kakak. Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan _fake glasses_nya terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari rambut _caramel brown_ sang _noona_. Tak lama matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya di pojok restoran tersebut. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut _blue jeans_ yang tampak _vintage_ itu menuju meja sang kakak. Terlihat sang kakak tampak berbicara dengan seorang yeoja berambut hitam.

"Hahahaha, omo itu lucu sekali! Aku tidak menyangka kehidupan kuliahmu semenarik ini!"

Chanyeol hanya menggerutu dalam hati mendengar suara yang _noona_ yang terlewat over. Tapi sepertinya pengunjung lain tidak terganggu, suara Hanra adalah tipe suara yang membuatmu ingin mendengarnya berulang-ulang.

"_Noona."_ Ucap Chanyeol saat sudah berada di samping sang _noona._ Tampak Hanra sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya yang tampak rapi dalam balutan kemeja biru tua yang lengannya dilipat sebatas siku dan MASIH menggunakan kacamata palsu berbingkai hitam itu. Sejenak ingin dia marah-marah, tapi hatinya mengakui Chanyeol tampak tampan malam ini.

"Ah, Yeollie! Duduklah! Dan kenalkan, ini junior kesayanganku yang sering kuceritakan padamu" ujar Hanra dengan nada yang terdengar sangat gembira.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Hanra, yang sukses membuat matanya yang besar itu melebar sempurna. Begitu pula kedua iris kecoklatan milik seseorang dihadapannya.

Berdiri di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, seorang yeoja mungil dengan _one-piece dress _berwarna _baby pink_.

Berdiri di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, sosok yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya dengan satu tatapan singkat.

Berdiri di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol, seorang Byun Baekhyun.

**TBC**

YEHA INI CHAP DUANYA UYEE *tebar petasan*

Sesuai permintaan di review, Bunny coba update kilat ^^ dan untuk yang minta Chanyeol POV sudah dikabulkan disini ^^ Dan sepertinya konflik akan muncul sebentar lagi ^^

Oh ya, Bunny akan coba untuk update kilat, jadi ttep stay tuned ya ^^

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya untuk chap 2 ini, agar Bunny semangat ngerjain chap 3 nya ^^ buat yang silent reader jika ada, Bunny minta kalian review ya, ga harus login, yang penting review, karena setiap review kalian itu sangat penting buat kami para author, dan review kalian itu layaknya power booster yang bikin kami para author jadi semangat dalam ngerjain fict yang kalian baca ini.

Lastly, _jeongmal kamsahamnida yeoreobun_. Thankyou for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3: That Moment I Saw You Again

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

A-yo! Bunny's back! *dance Sherlock* *keseleo* *semua bubar*

Gimana chap 2 kemarin? ChanBaek ketemuan lagi uye. Nge cut nya nohok ya? kkkk mian~ tapi kalau gak begitu gak penasaran ^^ Nah, sekali lagi Bunny ingin berterima kasih atas review-review yagn kalian tinggalkan untuk Bunny sehingga Bunny jadi semangat untuk mengerjakan cahpter 3 ini ^^ tapiii TT tolong jangan panggil Bunny dengan sebutan 'thor' atau 'author' yaa.. kalian bisa panggil Bunny or Syong okee

Oh yang tanya Hanra itu siapa, dia itu OC kesayanganku. Nama aslinya Choi Hanra sih, Cuma karena dia doang yang cocok jadi noona-noona galak buat Chanyeol, kuputuskan untuk memberinya debut sebagai Park Hanra ^^

Untuk balasan review, yang login via pm ya ^^ oke deh, cekidot!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Baekhyun yang datang menemui Hanra untuk mengumumkan keikutsertaannya dalam final dance competition itu diberi kejutan manis oleh Takdir. Kembali ia dipertemukan dengan namja manis bermata jernih yang menolongnya, kembali ia dipertemukan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, yang ternyata adalah namdongsaeng sang sunbae._

**Lucky That I Found You**

Mata Baekhyun melebar, tanpa dia sadari mulutnya terbuka saking terkejutnya dia melihat namja dihadapannya. Ya, seorang namja yang telah berani membuat jantungnya berloncatan kesana kemari.

Ya.

Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"_Ya_, _babo._ Mana sopan santunmu?" suara Hanra mengembalikan Baekhyun ke realita. Tapi biarpun begitu, matanya terasa sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Dia tidak percaya namja itu ada di hadapannya saat dia hampir bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

"_Noona.._ Tidakkah kau lihat yeoja ini terkejut melihatku?" keluh Chanyeol. Hanra hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Baekhyun pun berusaha mengembalikan suasana yang tidak enak karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran bahwa Chanyeol kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"_Eonnie, mian_. Aku tadi sempat terkejut sebentar. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi Park Chanyeol-_ssi_. Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ah sudahlah Baekkie, adikku ini memang seperti ini. Dia memang tidak sopan, maafkan dia ya Baekkie~" ucap Hanra. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, _gwanchanayo eonnie_. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sering seperti itu kadang-kadang. Changmin-_oppa _sampai harus menegurku terus-terusan." Ucap Baekhyun kalem sembari meminum _lemon tea_ miliknya. Tidak disadarinya sorot mata Chanyeol yang berubah ketika mendengarnya menyebut 'Changmin_-oppa _'.

**_Chanyeol's POV_**

Aku baru menyelesaikan mandi soreku. Terbukti dari rambutku yang masih kogosok dengan handuk agar kering. Aku hendak bersiap-siap menemui _noona_ di restoran dekat dance studionya. Baru saja aku hendak mengambil sebuah kaus dan _blue jeans_, aku teringat ancaman _noona_ yang tidak terdengar main-main. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kemeja biru tua dan sebuah _blue jeans vintage_ . Lengan kemeja yang panjang kulipat sebatas siku. Sejenak aku memperhatikan sosok di cermin.

Seorang namja tinggi, dengan pakaian yang sama denganku. Dengan wajah yang sama persis pula. Semenit penuh aku memperhatikan pantulanku di cermin. Aku mengambil _hairgel_ yang terletak di meja belajarku, memutuskan untuk sedikit men-_style _-kan rambutku. Setelah kuanggap cukup, aku meletakkan _hairgel_ itu pada tempatnya dan mengambil sebotol parfum, hadiah dari _noona_ sekembalinya ia dari USA bulan lalu.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambil kacamata palsu berbingkai hitam yang terletak di meja, menimangnya sejenak, dan lalu aku memutuskan untuk tetap mengenakannya, terserah Hanra-_noona_ mau melakukan apa padaku nanti.

Aku mengeluarkan mobil Audi Sport hitamku dari garasi. Yap, aku memang masih SMA tetapi aku sudah membawa mobilku sendiri ke sekolah, tidak ada peraturan yang melarangku membawa mobil pribadi di sekolah, jadilah aku selalu membawa Audi-ku ini.

Resto langganan _noona_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, tapi macet yang membuatku harus betah berlama-lama di dalam mobil. Menunggui macet yang tampak tak ada akhirnya, mau tak mau otakku memutar ulang pertemuan singkat dengan seorang yeoja yang menyita hatiku saat itu juga, dan SMS mengerikan dari_ noona_ tentu tidak terlupa. Bagaimana sosk yeoja yang ingin _noona_ kenalkan padaku? Apakah dia jauh lebih manis daripada _baby-_ku? Lalu lintas yang mulai bergerak memaksaku untuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalan.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja _noona_ yang baru saja ketemukan. Kulihat sosok yeoja yang telah mengenalku sepanjang hidupku –dia bahkan lebih mengerti aku daripada aku mengerti diriku sendiri- sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja lain berambut hitam. Itukah yeoja yang _noona_ maksud? Hatiku mendadak diselimuti perasaan gugup.

"_Noona_"

_Noona_ menolehkan kepalanya dan menyuruhku duduk, dan mengenalkanku pada yeoja berrambut hitam yang dia akui sebagai junior favoritnya sepanjang masa. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dan aku terkejut bukan main.

Itu dia. _Baby_-ku ada dihadapanku.

Ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuh kecilnya itu, tapi kemudian aku sadar, dia bahkan baru bertemu sekali denganku. Kulihat wajahnya yang terkejut melihatku. Matanya yang kecokelatan melebar sempurna. Bibir _pink kissable_nya sedikit terbuka. Astaga dia terlalu menggemaskan.

Kudengar _noona_ mengomel karena sesuatu yang menyangkut sopan santunku atau apalah aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada sosok dihadapanku ini. Aku mendengar lagi _noona_ sudah menyebutku '_babo_', jadi kubalas saja semua omelannya dengan keluhan pelan. Menyadari atmosfer mulai menegang, _baby_-ku tampak meremas tangannya, merasa bersalah. Ingin kugenggam tangan mungilnya itu dan bilang ini bukan karenanya tapi karena nenek sihir jahat tukang marah-marah itu.

"_Eonnie, mian_. Aku tadi sempat terkejut sebentar. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi Park Chanyeol-_ssi_. Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

Hatiku berdesir, suara lembut itu kembali menyapa pendengaranku. Namanya Baekhyun ternyata, nama yang manis. Sangat cocok untuknya. Tanpa sadar aku menyukai caranya menyebut namaku, terkesan sangat manja dan imut di telingaku. Ah, cinta memang merubah seseorang. Tidak biasanya aku begini.

Sebentar. Dia tahu namaku? Ah, nenek sihir itu pasti telah memberitahukan namaku padanya. Dan selagi aku melamunkan segala hal baru darinya yang kusadari setelah melihatnya lebih lekat dan lama, _noona_ dan Hyunnie sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Ah, _gwanchanayo eonnie_. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sering seperti itu kadang-kadang. Changmin-_oppa _sampai harus menegurku terus-terusan."

Tunggu. Changmin-_oppa_? Siapakah orang ini sampai-sampai _baby_-ku memanggilnya '_oppa_'? Sungguh, ingin kutanyakan padanya siapakah manusia bertitel Changmin itu.

"Ah. Shim Changmin? Shim Changmin yang dulu seangkatan denganku?" kudengar _noona_ bertanya pada Hyunnie, dan aku mendengarkan dengan semangat.

"_Ne eonnie._Shim Changmin yang itu. Memangnya ada berapa Shim Changmin di Korea ini?" balas Hyunnie dengan nada merajuk sambil mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya. Susah payah kutahan diriku agar tidak mencium dan menyesap manisnya bibir mungil itu.

Kami berbicara-oke, hanya _noona_ dan Hyunnie yang bicara, aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan - sampai tiba-tiba ponsel _noona_ berdering. _Noona _mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat _caller ID_-nya.

"_Yoboseyo? Ah, _Haneul-a, _waeyong~?_"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, agak aneh rasanya mendengar _noona_ melakukan _aegyo_ pada adikku, Haneul. Dia itu lebih mirip laki-laki, biarpun harus kuakui _aegyo_-nya itu luar biasa. Kembali kufokuskan pandanganku pada Baekhyun. Kondisinya mendengar _aegyo_ Hanra-_noona_ sama sepertiku, jijik. Sudah kubilangkan, _noona_ tidak cocok bertingkah layaknya perempuan.

Hanra-_noona_ menoleh padaku, tampak ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Yeollie~ Bisakah kau mengantar Baekkie pulang? _Noona_ harus menjemput Haneul di tempat kursusnya. Kau kan bawa mobil hari ini, sedangkan _noona_ bawa motor." Pinta _noona_ memelas. Lihat? Dengan kelakuan macam laki-laki dia masih tetap bisa mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ sememelas itu. Biarpun rasanya ingin kucolok matanya karena terlalu berbinar-binar.

"Ah. _Eonnie! Nan gwaenchana!_Aku bisa pulang sendiri!." Mendengar perkataannya, aku dan _noona_ menolehkan kepala kami bersamaan kearah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"_ANDWAE_!" ucapku dan _noona_ bersamaan. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan _baby_-ku pulang sendirian malam-malam begini? Apakah dia gila mau pulang sendiri jam segini?

"Baekkiee~ biarkan Yeollie mengantarmu ya? Aku tahu kemampuan hapkidomu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi ini sudah malam dan apartemenmu jauh. Kalau kau tertidur di bus dan melewatkan perhentianmu bagaimana?" cerocos _noona_ panjang lebar, tersirat nada khawatir yang sangat pada suaranya. Sepertinya _noona_ benar-benar memfavoritkan Hyunnie.

"_Ne, _Baekhyun-_ssi . _Aku tidak keberatan mengantarkanmu. Benar kata _noona_, ini sudah larut" ucapku, berusaha membujuknya agar bersedia kuantar. Hyunnie menggigit bibir bawahnya, bimbang. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah, setuju aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku tersenyum lebar, memamerkan barisan gigiku yang putih dan rapi. Panggilanku di sekolah selain _Reaction King_ adalah _Wealthy Teeth _ Park Chanyeol. Well at least aku bangga dengan gigiku.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Aku dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilku yang terparkir di _basement_ hotel tempat restoran kami tadi makan. Ya, dia adalah yeoja manis yang saat ini sedang menyandera hatiku, yeoja yang saat ini tampak _nervous_, yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi wajahnya yang manis, aku lebih khawatir melihat wajahnya yang agak memucat.

"Ehm, Baekhyun-_ssi_? _Neon gwaenchanikka?_" tanyaku. Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan menganggukan kepalanya, seolah berkata dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol_-ssi_. _Geokjeomhasseyo._" Balasnya lirih. Aku malah semakin khawatir. Terlihat keringat mulai bermunculan di keningnya. Reflek aku mengerluarkan sapu tangan yang berada di saku celanaku dan mengelap keringatnya. Matanya membulat tanda terkejut. Perlu sekitar 3 detik setelah kegiatan a la _gentleman_-ku tadi barulah aku sadar bahwa aku menatapnya terlalu intens. Segera aku memasukkan kembali sapu tanganku ke celana dan meminta maaf atas kelancanganku. Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku mengambil langkah lebar agar cepat sampai ke mobilku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke pintu mobil, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang naik sampai tiba-tiba sebuah SMS masuk. Dari _noona_.

**_From: Hanra-noona_**

_Ya babo Yeol. Kau tidak memarkirkan mobilmu di basement kan? Kalau iya, cepat bawaw Baekhyun keluar! Dia punya sedikit masalah dengan pernapasannya sehingga dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik di basement. Dia juga punya trauma masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Juga jangan tinggalakn dia berjalan sendiri, aku tahu kebiasaanmu berjalan mendahului semua orang. Kumohon Yeollie-ya. Jaga Baekhyun._

Aku panik. Pantas saja yeoja itu memucat. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa tubuh kecil Baekhyun tidak sampai-sampai ke lokasiku sekarang. Yeoja itu tidak berada dalam lingkup pandangku. Aku segera berlari ke tempat aku mulai berjalan lebih cepat darinya, berharap aku menemukannya. SMS dari _noona_ benar-benar membuatku panik. Kumohon Baekhyun, tetaplah baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

GYAHAHAHAHAH SAMPAI SINI DULU UYEE *dibanting*

Chap ini lebih panjang dari 2 chap sebelumnya,Bunny harap chap ini memuaskan. Chap ini juga lebih mengarah ke sudut pandang uri Chanyeol yang sedang jatuh cinta sama uri Baekhyun GYAHAHAH. Tenang sajaa, chap depan Baek's POV kokss...

Ah, mungkin Bunny akan sulit apdet bbrp hari atau mungkin minggu kedepan, sekolah lagi padet banget ^^ tapi akan Bunny usahakan untuk update secepat Bunny bisa ^^

Lastly, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya ^^ jangan segan-segan memberitahu Bunny kekurangan Bunny ada di sebelah mana ^^ Bunny akan berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinyaa..

Oh satu lagi, jika di antara kalian ada yang suka baca cerita fantasy, Bunny membuat satu cerita fantasy juga di blogspot. Bisa di cek di .com

_Gamsahamnida_ for reading this fict ^^


	4. Chapter 4: That Moment I know Your Past

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

Hollaaa Chap 4!

Terimakasih sudah mau baca cahp 3 kemarin ^^ bagaimana chanyeol pov nya? Jujur aja bunny merasa kayak bikin chanyeol sebagai om-om pedofil mesum dan baekkie itu underage yang jadi sasaran yeollie kkkk

Dan bagi yang bertanya ttng penyakit dan trauma apa yang baekkie punya, akan di jelaskan di chap ini ^^ so enjoy ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Previous chapter:_

_Baekhyun dipaksa oleh Hanra, sunbae-nya, untuk pulang dengan Chanyeol si adik. Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan jika Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tetapi Chanyeol adalah namja yang bertemu dengannya di coffeshop. Setelah perlakuan ala gentleman yang di lakukan oleh namja itu, Baekhyun hanya terdiam, melihatnya menjauh._

**Lucky That I Found You**

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari-cari sosok yeoja mungil dengan _dress _berwarna _baby pink_. Iris obsidiannya tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Segera rasa panik menyergapnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya yang panjang demi menemukan si pujaan hati.

"Hiks.. _eomma... appa... Jebal kajima.. _Aku takut.."

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya. Itu suaranya. Itu suara milik _baby-_nya. Itu suara Baekhyun, ia yakin itu. Chanyeol berlari menuju arah suara itu dan menemukan orang yang daritadi ia cari.

Byun Baekhyun.

Yeoja yang mencuri hatinya dalam dua detik.

Yeoja yang saat ini sedang terduduk di dekat pilar penyangga dan sedang terisak sembari menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Bahkan dari posisi Chanyeol saat ini dia bisa melihat tubuh yeoja itu bergetar.

Ya. Yeoja itu gemetar parah.

Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun, yang masih menangis dan memeluknya. Yeoja itu benar-benar gemetar hebat. Isakkan yeoja itu mengeras dan yeoja itu mulai menjerit. Baekhyun histeris.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, tangan kanannya mengusap pelan punggung yeoja itu, berharap dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang. Bibirnya tak henti-henti membisikkan kata 'kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku disini' di telinga mungil Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh kedua tangan yeoja itu. Merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mulai tenang. Yeoja itu tak lagi histeris.

"_Eomma appa kajimaaaa..._" isak Baekhyun pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"_Gwaenchanayo _Baekhyun-_ssi_. _Uljimma jebal.."_ ucap Chanyeol pelan menyadari Baekhyun masih menangis. Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada seerat apa dia memeluk namja tampan itu.

"_Oppa_ jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri _oppa._ Baekkie takut..." isaknya lagi sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, nafasnya mulai satu-satu. Namja itu menyadarinya, dengan segera dia menangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, menggendong yeoja itu _bridal style_. Baekhyun sudah tidak menangis, tapi dia malah mulai meracau. Dari suara nafasnya, jelas sekali yeoja itu sangat kesulitan bernafas. Tak lama racauan yeoja itu memelan, dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Chanyeol pun semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju Audi Sport miliknya, meletakkan yeoja itu di kursi penumpang dan lalu dia duduk di kursi supir dan mulai memacu mobilnya.

"Changminnie-_oppa. Kajima._"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Hanra dan Minseok, teman seapartemen Baekhyun, berlari menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit itu. Hanra yang baru sampai rumah langsung panik begitu menerima telepon dari sang adik yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pingsan. Segera ia menghubungi Minseok dan memintanya menyiapkan beberapa pakaian ganti untuk temannya itu serta mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya segera.

"_Jogiyo._ Pasien bernama Byun Baekhyun, kamar berapa?" tanya Minseok dengan nafas tersengal-sengal pada perawat yagn duduk di balik meja resepsionis. Biarpun dia sering _fitness_, makhluk yang tadi berlari bersamanya adalah Park Hanra, manusia 'super' yang bahkan saat ini masih bernafas normal. Sepertinya dia masih bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat.

"_Eo? _Ah. Nona Byun? Dia masih ditangani di UGD." ucap si perawat dengan ramah. Tapi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan keprihatinan yang mendalam bagi Minseok. Park Hanra juga terkenal di rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana tidak jika kau adalah _intern_ paling berbakat yang ada di rumah sakit itu? Minseok tersenyum pahit menyadari keprihatinan perawat itu dan mengangguk sepintas tanda terima kasih. Saat Minseok dan Hanra melangkahkan kaki mereka, ponsel Hanra berdering, panggilan masuk.

"_NOONA! NEO EODIGA?"_

Dahi Minseok berkerut mendengar suara yang terdengar tepat ketika Hanra mengangkat panggilan itu. Wajah Hanra yang manis itupun tak luput dari raut terkejut. Tapi wajah terkejut itu tidak bertahan lama. Raut terkejut itu seketika digantikan dengan warna merah muda yang dengan cepat menyebar ke pipinya. Minseok menelan ludah dan mulai menghitung mundur. 3.. 2.. 1..

"_YA BABO! _KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA SAMPAI BERTERIAK PADAKU SEPERTI ITU HAH? MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU?"

Minseok hanya menghela nafas sembari mempercepat langkahnya, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan makhluk betitel Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan teman seapartemennya.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Chanyeol duduk dengan gelisah di luar UGD, menggerutu dalam hati kenapa _noona_nya tidak sampai-sampai. Setan apa yang merasuki nenek sihir itu sampai butuh waktu selama ini untuk sampai.

'_Noona, jika kau tidak muncul dalam 2 menit, aku akan berlari ke apotik, membeli selusin aspirin dan meminumnya sekaligus'_

_'Lakukan saja kalau kau berani. Dasar tiang tidak berotak.'_

Chanyeol tidak lagi terkejut mendengar suara _noona_nya di kepalanya. Park bersaudara memang mempunyai _sixth sense, _yakni telepati. Inilah yang membuat Hanra sangat mengenal adik-adiknya. Yah, biarpun kadang Hanra bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke pikiran adik-adiknya dan hanya mengobrak-abrik isi kepala mereka. Dia memang nenek sihir jahat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah keberapa kalinya. Diremasnya tangannya sendiri, berusaha menyalurkan rasa cemasnya, oke, bukan rasa cemas melainkan rasa yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya. Baekhyun masih ditangani dokter di UGD, dan namja jangkung ini _phobia_ jarum suntik dan infus sehingga dengan berat hati ia harus menunggu di luar.

"Yeol. Kau kenal Baekkie?"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika suara seorang namja menyapa pendengarannya. Dia mengenali suara ini. Suara seorang namja yang tidak disangkanya akan bertemu disini.

"Changmin-_hyung_. Kau.."

"Ah, aku tadi ditelepon _noona_mu. Katanya Baekkie pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit. Ah, kau mungkin bertanya-tanya tentang ini. Aku kakak sepupu Baekkie. Omong-omong, mana_ noona_mu?" tanya namja yang Chanyeol tahu bernama Shim Changmin, teman SMA kakaknya.

"Ah. Itu _noona_." Tunjuk Chanyeol saat melihatsi nenek sihir a.k.a Park Hanra yang datang dari arah yang dipunggungi Changmin. Melihat namja itu, Hanra berhenti melangkah. Changmin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei, tiang listrik yang asli. Ternyata kau sangat mengkhawatirkan adik sepupumu itu ya?" tanya Hanra sinis pada Changmin, yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan _Sang Putri_. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja padaku kalau mereka tahu Baek kumat lagi." Jawab Changmin datar.

Chanyeol dan Minseok hanya bisa bingung dengan percakapan dua makhluk dengan aura tidak biasa di depan mereka ini. Ketika Hanra dan Changmin masih sibuk melontarkan kalimat sinis yang dibalas datar, pintu UGD terbuka. Chanyeol langsung melompat bangkit dari duduknya yang tentu mendapat tatapan heran dari semua orang disana.

"_Jogiyo_, yang manakah keluarga dari Nona Byun?" tanya dokter yang menangani Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hanra menahannya dan membiarkan Changmin maju.

"Aku keluarganya. Bagaimana keaadan Baekhyun?" tanya Changmin kalem, tampaknya dia tidak sekhawatir tadi.

"Dia sudah sadar, hanya saja trauma lamanya kembali. Oh, jika saya boleh tahu, siapakah yang menemani nona Byun saat traumanya tadi menyerang?" tanya dokter itu, lagi. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin maju dan menghantamkan wajah kalem dokter itu ketembok jika saja dokter itu tidak bertanya. Chanyeol menoleh ragu-ragu pada Hanra, yang hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Saya dok, kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol. Sang dokter tersenyum.

"Anda baru saja menyelamatkan seseorang. Jika anda tidak ada, mungkin nona Byun sudah kehilangan kewarasannya."

**Lucky That I Found You**

**_Baekhyun's POV_**

Aku berjalan mengikuti adik laki-laki Hanra-_sunbae_, Park Chanyeol. Ya, namja yang tadi kutabrak di _coffee shop_. Entah kebetulan macam apa ini, aku bertemu dengannya dua kali dalam rentang waktu kurang dari 12 jam! Rasanya aku ingin terjun saja.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang di _basement_ hotel tempat aku dan Park bersaudara menikmati makan malam kami. Well, aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya sih.

Begitu kami masuk agak dalam ke _basement_, kurasakan ada beban berat di dadaku yang membuatku sulit bernafas, pening juga melanda kepalaku. Aku tahu, saat ini badanku juga mulai berkeringat dingin. Kakiku terasa sangat lemas. Aku ingin meminta Chanyeol-_ssi_ untuk berhenti sejenak tapi tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak. Dia bukan Jongin yang akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku berjalan berlama-lama ataupun Changmin-_oppa_ yagn bahkan tidak membiarkanku masuk _basement_.

"Ughh..."

Tanpa kusadari, aku membiarkan rintihan pelan lolos dari bibirku. Aku tidak merasa Chanyeol-_ssi_ mendengarnya, dan sepertinya memang tidak. Tapi tak lama dia menoleh dan menghampiriku, menanyakan keadaanku. Kurasa aku sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Namun kupaksakan diriku untuk berkata aku baik-baik saja dan agar dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.

Namun namja ini keras kepala sepertinya, sama seperti kakaknya. Dia malah mengambil saputangan di saku celananya dan mengelap peluh di dahiku. Aku terkejut, shock. Bahkan Changmin oppa tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku!

Tampaknya dia menyadari perbuatannya barusan dan segera berjalan menjauh. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, namun tenggorokanku tercekat, karena aku menyadari suatu hal.

Aku sendirian.

Dia meninggalkanku, sendirian. Seperti yang orangtuaku lakukan.

Aku jatuh terduduk, menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganku. Aku takut. Masa lalu itu kembali menyerangku, membisikkan kata-kata menyakitkan padaku. Aku memanggil orangtuaku, memohon mereka agar tidak meninggalkanku. Aku menangis. Aku menjerit sekuat pita suaraku mengijinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

Suara itu. Kalimat itu. _Dia_ datang. Dia menyelamatkanku lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang kuingat adalah aku memanggilnya, aku memanggil orang yang selalu datang menyelamatkanku. Dan setelah itu, hanya kegelapan.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Gelap.

Kemanapun aku arahkan pandanganku, gelap.

Aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak suka gelap yang merengkuhku ini. Kucoba membuka mataku, terasa berat bukan main.

"Unggghhh..."

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah Minseok yang sangat khawatir. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan teman seapartemenku ini.

Tapi ini dimana? Terlihat seperti kamar rumah sakit. Oh, memang kamar rumah sakit. Kucoba menggerakkan tanganku, terasa nyeri yang sudah amat familiar, jarum infus.

"Baekkie-ya... Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku." Ucap Minseok, matanya sudah mulai berair. Astaga, aku membuatnya menangis lagi? Aku bisa dibunuh Jongdae!

Kudengar pintu kamar rawatku terbuka, dan Hanra-sunbae melangkah masuk dengan seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Ya. Changmin oppa yang saat ini sedang tersenyum padaku. Oh betapa aku merindukan kakak sepupuku satu itu.

Changmin oppa melangkah mendekati ranjangku, masih tersenyum. "Kau sudah baikan? " Aku mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Maaf baekkie-ya, aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama, tapi ada urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan" ucapnya, nada sesal terdengar jelas. Aku tahu apa maksudnya dengan urusan penting. Tentu saja rapat direksi Shim Corp. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengatakan iya dan melihatnya pergi.

**Lucky That I Found You**

**_Normal POV's_**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit itu, saat matanya melihat seseorang yang bisa dibilang menyelamatkan adik tersayangnya saat dia tidak ada untuk memeluknya. Park Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu melihat adik dari teman SMAnya itu dengan tatapan datar, yang disambut dengan tatapan sinis khas seorang Park.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tentang Baekhyun."

Changmin terkejut, tidak disangkanya Park satu ini tidak kalah sinis dengan kakaknya. Tentu saja, Changmin hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan namja di hadapannya ini dan berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Jika kau ingin menanyakan tentang trauma Baekhyun, aku hanya akan menceritakan sedikit dan kuharap kau tidak menyela." Ujar Changmin setelah duduk di sebuah bangku. Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas.

Mulailah Changmin menceritakan tentang masa lalu Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa orangtua kandung Baekhyun sudah meninggal dan meninggalkan luka dalam bagi Baekhyun yang akhirnya menjadi trauma berat baginya. Orang tuanya yang sekarang adalah kolega lama ayahnya, keluarga Wu. Karena marga Baekhyun adalah salah satu peninggalan orang tuanya, maka mereka setuju tidak akan mengganti nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga masuk jurusan vokal karena dengan menyanyi ia merasa dekat dengan keluarga lamanya.

Setelah bercerita sedikit, Changmin undur diri dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka.

'_Seberat itukah hidupmu? Byun Baekhyun.'_

**_TBC_**

HEYAAAA

Gimana? Maaf nih Bunny baru bisa update. Sekolah lagi padet banget TT

Btw, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian pada ff ini. Reviewnya sudah menembus angka 15 ^^ jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^

Chap ini hampir 2K, butuh usaha ekstra untuk chap satu ini karena pengerjaannya yang buruburu kkkk.

Okay, sampai sini dulu ya ^^ jangan lupa review !


	5. Chapter 5: That Moment You Love Me

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

A-YO!

Chap 4 kmrn gimana? Jujur aja, biarpun itu panjang bunny ngerasa itu agak labil gitu TT pas baca ulang gemes sendiri TT hiks TT Nah, makanya Bunny coba sekeras mungkin bikin chap 5 ini yang WOW buat nebus kelabilan chap 4 kmrn ^^

Happy Reading ^^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Previous chapter:_

_Chanyeol mengetahui masa lalu seorang Byun Baekhyun. Masa lalu kelam yang meninggalkan trauma mendalam di hati lembutnya itu. Dan Byun Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh orang yang sama dua kali._

**Lucky That I Found You**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, melintasi lorong rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya ini sembari mendorong tiang infusnya. Tentu saja pasien biasa tidak akan dibiarkan berkeliaran seperti ini, tapi karena Baekhyun bisa nekat mencabut infusnya dan kabur dari rumah sakit, para perawat pun memilih membiarkan Baekhyun berkeliaran sesuka hati. Yeoja manis ini memang suka berjalan-jalan.

"_Ejjeom geurae sarangi moya~ Namjaga moya modu da ttokgateun geol~"_

Suara manis Baekhyun mengalir pelan di udara, memantul di dinding lorong rumah sakit, menimbulkan efek gema yang dramatis.

"_Nunmulman ping dolgo, gaseumman jjitgigo~ An soga du beon dasin an soga~"_

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya selagi dia melantunkan nyanyiannya. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok seorang namja tinggi dengan suara bass yang jujur saja, seksi. Seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Namja aneh."

"Terlalu tinggi."

"Abnormal."

"Terlihat mesum."

"Sepertinya dia bodoh"

"Senyumnya terlalu gembira."

Selagi Baekhyun mendumal dengan serunya tentang Park Chanyeol, tanpa disadarinya orang yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan muncul dari arah yang berlawanan, dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga tidak melihat yeoja mungil ini dihadapannya. Dan ya, mereka bertabrakkan lagi.

"Ah.. _appo.._." ringis Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menyadari posisinya. Matanya yang sudah besar itu melebar sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, posisinya sungguh, amat sangat _awkward_, terbaring di bawah Baekhyun yang menabraknya tadi. Baekhyun sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. Buru-buru dia bangkit, namun naas nasibnya, kondisi tubuhnya yang masih agak lemas karena pingsan tadi membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

**_CUP_**

Seketika itu pula mata Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti akan melompat keluar.

**Lucky That I Found You**

**_Baekhyun's POV_**

As. Ta. Ga.

Ini tidak terjadi. Tidak tidak tidak.

_MALDO ANDWAE!_ _FIRST KISS_-KU!

Aku bangkit berdiri secepat mungkin, sembari merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Astaga, wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Kurasakan namja di sebelahku juga berdiri. Diam-dia aku melirik padanya, wajahnya juga memerah. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya, dan dia tidak melihat kearahku.

"A-a-a... _Mi-mianhae.."_

Apa? Dia meminta maaf? Bukannya harusnya aku yang meminta maaf?

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucapku perlahan, gugup. Aku melihat kearahnya, sudut bibirnya berdarah. Astaga, sekeras itukah jatuhku? Tanpa sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku kearah bibirnya dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari luka lecet di bibirnya yang bisa ada disana karena aku. Kulihat wajahnya jadi lebih memerah. Astaga, dia tampak lucu.

Matanya yang jernih menatapku, seperti berusaha menyelami isi kepalaku. Aku baru sadar dia mempunyai mata seindah ini. Aku juga baru sadar dia tidak menggunakan kacamata, jadi kutebak itu _fake glasses_. Tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan keindahan matanya? Wajahnya juga jauh lebih tampan tanpa kacamata itu.

'_Apa? Byun Baekhyun? Kau bilang dia tampan?_' akalku berseru

'_Dia memang tampan. Akuilah saja.'_ Kali ini giliran batinku yang berpendapat seenaknya.

Aku tidak sadar aku sudah mengusap bibirnya selama semenit penuh, menikmati sensasi bibirnya saat bersentuhan dengan jemariku. Dan ketika aku sadar apa yang kulakukan, ingin rasanya aku menggali sebuah sumur ekstra dalam dan mengurung diriku di dalamnya.

ASTAGA AKU MALU SEKALI.

Astaga.. mau ditaruh dimana mukaku setelah ini. Batinku menangis keras. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku. Tangan milik seorang Park Chanyeol. Jantungku mulai berloncatan lagi.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_? Kau tampak pucat. Ayo, kita cari udara segar." Ucapnya. Astaga, suaranya itu... aku ingin meleleh saja rasanya. Dan saat ini aku sudah ditarik olehnya kearah taman rumah sakit yang diterangi lampu taman.

"Ayo, duduk disini. Kau pasti lelah berdiri terus sedari tadi. Terlebih kau baru siuman. Iyakan?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang sangat manis. Kudengar kekhawatiran murni disana. Aku mengusap tengkukku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mendekat dan melepaskan sejenis _cardigan_ untuk pria yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di pundakku.

"Malam ini memang tidak terlalu dingin, tapi kau sedang tidak sehat jadi jangan menolak, tolong." Pintanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia kembali mengambil jarak aman dariku, dan aku mensyukurinya.

"Jadi, pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu kau-"

"Punya trauma yang menyedihkan sampai-sampai tidak bisa masuk ke _basement_, iyakan?" potongku sinis. Dia tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Dia menggeleng, kali ini giliranku yang menatapnya heran.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, nona. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku tidak lalu kau punya masalah dengan pernafasanmu sehingga kau sulit bernafas di _basement_" ucapnya ringan. Aku mendengus.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku tahu Changmin-oppa pasti sudah memberitahumu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku ini seniormu jadi aku tidak butuh simpatimu." Ketusku. Inilah yang kubenci, simpati orang lain padaku, rasanya aku sangat menyedihkan. Terlebih karena mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan pergi saat kurasakan tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku pergi. Aku menyentak tanganku, berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Tetapi genggamannya menguat, dan dia menarikku, masuk ke pelukannya.

"Aku tidak berusaha simpati_ sunbae._ Dan jangan berpura-pura kuat, kalau kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah." Ucap namja yang saat ini tengah memelukku dan mengusap punggungku pelan. Sejenak aku berpikir betapa kurang ajarnya namja ini, benar-benar seenaknya. Tapi kemudian hatiku menyerah, pertahananku runtuh. Ya, aku menangis di pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri setelah membiarkanku menangis sepuasnya dipelukannya. Aku sampai saat ini masih kesulitan bernafas habis menangis. Chanyeol menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum. Lalu dia berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan diriku yang sedang menunduk dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalaku lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Noona, tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli minum sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku serius." Ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, menangis itu menguras tenaga. Chanyeol pun berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

Aku menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kuletakkan tangan kananku di atas dada kiriku, dan menepuknya pelan, meminta agar detak jantungku kembali seperti semula.

"Hahh, aku menangis ya? Hei, umma, appa. Sudah lama kalian tidak melihatku menangiskan? Bukankah itu bagus? Anak kalian yang kalian tinggalkan ini sudah bisa menangis lagi." Ucapku lirih sembari menatap langit malam. Aku masih melamun saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di pipiku. Hm? Teh?

"Ini untukmu noona. Minumlah. Kau pasti haus sehabis menangis." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sekaleng teh hangat yang sudah dibukanya terlebih dahulu. Aku menerimanya dan meneguk teh itu perlahan.

"Jadi, noona. Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Aku tahu apa yang Changmin hyung ceritakan bukan yang sebenarnya. Aku yang membawamu kesini, jadi aku tahu. Orang tuamu tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan kan?" tandas Chanyeol. Aku melebarkan mataku dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau tahu ya... kurasa kau memang benar. Aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mereka memang tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Bahkan mereka masih hidup." Ucapku lirih sembari menghela nafas, setengah sinis. Dia menatapku intens, tetapi aku melihat segurat keterkejutan di matanya.

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku? Memendamnya sendirian tidak membantu..." ucapnya setengah mendesah. Suara bass nya benar-benar cocok dengan nada suara seperti itu.

'_Menceritakannya pada bocah SMA yang baru kukenal hari ini? Gila. Tapi dia benar, memendam ini sendirian selamanya tidak akan membantu..' _batinku bergumam. "Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

Perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju padaku saat ini, aku bisa merasakan fokusnya pada eksistensiku. Iris obsidiannya menatap iris kecoklatanku dari samping. Jantungku mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku ini anak adopsi. Dan orangtua kandungku masih hidup, hanya saja mereka menyerahkanku pada orang lain karena mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak saat mereka sedang sibuk membangun kerajaan bisnis." Dia mengangguk paham.

"Keluargaku yang sekarang, keluarga Wu, adalah keluarga kecil yang hangat, yang dengan senang hati menerimaku di rumah kecil mereka yang sudah ramai dengan kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki yang sethun lebih tua dariku."

"Orang tua kandungku tidak menyerahkanku secara langsung, tentu saja jika kau ingin tahu. Mereka meninggalkanku di pinggiran kota dan lalu pergi entah kemana. Aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa mengejar mobil mereka yang menjauh. Tentu saja, tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil mereka saat Appaku yang sekarang menemukanku di tengah taman dan membawaku pulang ke rumahnya."

"Umma adalah yeoja baik hati, dengan lembut dia merawatku. Menenangkanku dengan bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Yifan gege juga menerimaku dengan sangat baik, wlaupun dia sempat menolakku awalnya."

"Tak terasa seminggu aku tinggal di rumah mereka, mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka suatu hari, tentang mengadopsiku. Aku mendengar appa mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan menggantikan seseorang. umma hanya bisa terisak pelan. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yifan gege di belakangku, lalu dia menarikku pergi dari situ dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan perlahan."

"Keluarga Wu, awalnya mempunyai dua anak, Yifan gege dan satu yeoja yang seharusnya menjadi adikku, namun anak itu meninggal bahkan sebelum genap usianya dua tahun. Gagal jantung. Ironis bukan? Anak sekecil itu." Aku bisa merasakan keterkejutan dari namja di sebelahku ini.

"Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya keluarga Wu setuju untuk mengadopsiku tanpa mengganti margaku atas permintaan umma. Umma bilang jika nanti orangtuaku datang mencariku, mereka akan bisa menemukanku. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah mencariku. Sampai ketika aku menginjak usiamu sekarang. Kelas 11."

"Aku melakukan hal wajar untuk usiaku saat itu, berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku. Kami sepakat ingin menonton hari itu dan kami membagi tugas, aku akan membeli tiket dan mereka membeli makanan serta minum untuk kami. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampiriku dengan berurai air mata dan dia menyebut-nyebut namaku sambil menangis. Ketika mendengar dia memanggilku, seketika itu pula aku sadar. Yeoja itu, ibuku. Ibu kandungku."

"Lalu? Kau juga ikut menangis dan lalu menghambur kepelukannya?" sela Chanyeol. Aku mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ketika melihat teman-temanku datang, aku berjalan melewati ibuku tanpa melihat kearahnya dan lalu menyerahkan tiket yang kubeli pada teman-temanku, lalu berlari pulang. Yifan gege yang ada di rumah tentu saja terkejut ketika aku pulang bersimbah air mata dan memaksaku bercerita. Aku menolak menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan masuk ke kamar, mengurung diri dua hari penuh sampai umma mengancam akan mendobrak pintu jika aku tidak mau keluar. Dan aku keluar, siap menceritakan. Tetapi tidak seorangpun bertanya, mereka menghargai fakta bahwa aku tidak ingin menceritakannya." Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan lalu meminum _cola_ kalengan yang ada di tangannya.

"Jadi yah, seperti itu. Saat kupikirkan sekarang ini sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar, aku membenci mereka. Tetapi, ditinggalkan sendirian, di ruang tertutup, tanpa ada orang yang bisa membantuku membuatku mengingat kejadian dimana kedua manusia tidak berhati itu meninggalkanku. Saat itu ada appa yang bisa menolongku, dan itu tidak menjamin appa akan datang menolongku dua kali kan?" ucapku mengakhiri ceritaku. Aku merasakan tangan hangat Chanyeol di kepalaku, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kau luar biasa. Kau bisa bertahan dengan beban seperti itu sekian lama. Whoa. Noona _daebak_!" serunya sembari menepuk kepalaku. Aku tahu saat ini pipiku pasti sangat merah. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan berjongkok membelakangiku .

"_Ja. Kajja!_ Ini sudah larut dan noona harus tidur. Kau baru sembuh jadi kau tidak boleh berjalan jauh. Kamarmu jauh kan? Jadi sini, kugendong noona sampai kamar." Serunya riang. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan nada seriang dia? Kuputuskan saja untuk menuruti perintahnya dan mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dari arah belakang, bersedia digendong. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya melebar. Setelah memastikan posisiku nyaman, dia mulai berjalan ke arah kamarku di lantai 5.

**Lucky That I Found You**

"Umm. Chanyeol-_ssi_? Aku berat ya?"

"Panggil aku Yeollie saja. Namaku panjang bukan? Dan tidak, kau tidak berat noona. Malah kurasa kau harus makan yang banyak. Kau itu terlalu kurus." Aku mendengus, berani sekali dia mengaturku. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan dia memanggilku noona?

Dia berjalan tidak terlalu cepat, padahal jarak kamarku dengan taman rumah sakit lumayan jauh. Tapi dengan kecepatan jalannya ini aku benar-benar merasa nyaman. Aku suka kehangatan tubuhnya, cara dia menggendongku, cara dai membenarkan posisiku di gendongannya. Aku suka semuanya. Tanpa sadar aku meletakkan kepala dengan nyaman di punggungnya.

"Noona, jika kau mengantuk tidur saja. Liftnya rusak jadi hanya bisa sampai ke lantai 3. Ini akan memakan waktu agak lama jadi tidurlah saja noona. Kau masih belum sehat." Sepertinya dia tahu aku memang sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan aku merasakan tubuhku berpindah. Aku tahu aku sudah sampai di kamarku. Ada rasa hampa ketika aku tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol lagi, ingin rasanya aku tetap memeluknya seperti tadi.

Ada sesuatu yang menyelimutiku, selimut rumah sakit. Pasti Park Chanyeol, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisiku ternyata. Merasa nyaman di atas ranjang rumah sakit, rasa kantuk yang mulai menghilang malah menjadi semakin kuat. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal di dahiku. Rasanya hangat dan sangat menyenangkan. Ketika aku tengah menikmati sensasi asing yang menyenangkan itu, aku merasakan benda itu berpindah dari dahiku dan digantikan oleh sebuah tangan yang mengusap kepalaku penuh sayang. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun, cepatlah membaik. Rumah sakit tidak cocok untukmu. Jadi kerena itu tidurlah yang nyenyak dan lupakan bebanmu. Aku yang akan menanggungnya untukmu sekarang. Dan oleh sebab itu, aku berjanji akan membuat senyum manismu tidak pernah hilang dari wajahmu. "

"dan... _Saranghae_."

'

_Park Chanyeol. Kurasa aku juga mencintaimu_'

Lalu aku jatuh tertidur.

**_TBC_**

OKESIP TEBECE YAAAAAAAKKK

Gimana gimana? Gemes gak? Ane juga greget sendiri nih wkwkwkwkwk.

Oh ya, ane mau minta maaf karena updatenya jadi lama. Dan juga chapter 4 kemarin.. yang review dikit banget, kenapa? Jelekkah? Bunny jadi patah hati TT

Ini chapter agak panjang, karena di sini di jelasin tentang sedikitttt masa lalu baekhyun. Terus chanbaek nya, unyu gak? Wkwk

Untuk chap 6, apakah dari readers sekalian ada yang mau rikues? Kalau ada, tinggalin di review ya!

Lastly, I LOVE YOU ALL! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! MUAH MUAH BYEE


	6. Chapter 6: Question

** LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

Ohohoho! Haihaii *lambai-lambai* Apa kabar kalian semua? Kkkk

Chap 5 kemarin bagaimana? Wkwkw Chanbaek moment nya kurang ya? kkkk

Maaf juga karena bunny jadi lelet TT tugas banyak banget hiks TT

Yauda deh, ini chap 6 nya! Enjoys~

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Previous chapter:_

_Chanyeol mengetahui rahasia Baekhyun yang sebenarnya setelah membiarkan yeoja manis itu menangis puas. Dan Baekhyun sendiri juga telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Namja yang merupakan adik dari sang sunbae._

**Lucky That I Found You**

"Baekhyun_-_a, kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini. Kondisimu memang sudah stabil, tapi tolong usahakan agar tidak terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Nah, sekarang tolong ini ditekan ya." Ucap seorang perawat berwajah manis yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Lee Sungmin, _yeojachingu_ dari dokter yang merawat Baekhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang baru saja selesai mencabut infus yang tertanam di tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"_Ne_ Sungmin-_unnie. Gomawo_." Sungmin menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Lalu membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana kabar hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun-oppa, jangan repot-repot. Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Baekhyun melongo, bagaimana bisa yeoja ini membaca pikirannya? Sejauh ini hanya Hanra yang bisa melakukan itu.

"_Aigoo unnie!_ Aku tidak mau bertanya kok! Kau ini percaya diri sekali!" Baekhyun tertawa keras, menutupi kekagetannya. Sungmin hanya melihat kearahnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"_Ya_. _Geumanhae._ Oh, apa Hanra-_ssi _ akan menjemputmu lagi? Kulihat tadi dia pergi dengan buru-buru." Baekhyun menggeleng. Melihat itu, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"_Ani. _Hanra-_unnie_ tidak menjemputku hari ini. Tapi... Oh. Itu dia. Chanyeol-_ssi_!" Baekhyun berseru memanggil Chanyeol saat melihat kepala milik tiang listrik satu itu menyembul dari balik pintu. Baekhyun melompat bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol, namja tampan yang telah memenuhi hatinya.

"_Annyeong noona!_ Ah, ada Sungmin-_ssi. Annyeong hasseyo._" Ucap Chanyeol sopan saat menyadari ada senior kakaknya di ruangan itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-a! Terima kasih mau menjemputku hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun riang. Wajah manisnya mencerminkan betapa senang yeoja ini untuk dapat bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat pujaannya ini begitu senang.

"_Cheonmaneyo noona._ Nah, ayo pulang. Mana barang-barangmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari barang-barang Baekhyun –tas dan novel- tidak ada di ruangan itu. Yang tersisa tinggal sebuah biola dan tas selempang kecil yang ada di ranjang Baekhyun.

"Minseokkie sudah membawanya pulang kemarin. Sedangkan biola ini, aku tidak pernah mau menitipkan biola ini pada Minseok. Bisa-bisa _bridge_ biolaku hancur." Jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bisa memainkan biola.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal sembari membanting pensil yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bisa sekesal ini hanya ada satu jawabannya.

Park Haneul.

Ya, adik perempuannya yang menyebalkan itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan pagi harinya dengan menumpahkan air ke atas _blueprint_ sebuah figurin robot yang sedang dikerjakannya sepenuh hati. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah figurin super langka yang hanya ada sekian buah di Korea Selatan! Hanra sampai angkat tangan dalam kasus kali ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan seseorang dari amukan dua anggota tertua Park Bersaudara, tidak diri mereka sendiri. Oh, mungkin ada seseorang yang terbukti bisa menjadi malaikat bagi orang-orang malang korban Hanra dan Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Beruntung bagi Haneul, Baekhyun sedang libur kuliah sehingga dia pagi ini berkunjung ke kediaman Park. Niatnya hanya ingin meminjam kaset rekaman koreografi Luminaire yang baru pada Hanra. Namun malang bagi Chanyeol, yeoja pujaannya itu melihatnya sedang berteriak –menjerit- pada Haneul.

Baekhyun turun tangan, dIsuruhnya Haneul ke ruang makan dimana Hanra berada untuk sarapan dan lalu berbalik dan ditatapnya Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam daripada milik kakaknya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol. Berhenti menjerit-jerit pada adikmu." bisik Baekhyun perlahan. Hanra sudah bisa tenang, dia tahu bahwa memang hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Park bersaudara ini menahan amarah. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram menahan kesal , menyadari dia tidak bisa mendebat yeoja yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari adiknya.

"Hei. Tiang listrik!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap seorang namja berkulit tan yang didefinisikan sebagai Kim Jongin. Namja pesek di hadapannya hanya cengengesan.

"Apa. Jika kau ingin aku mengajarimu kinematika, lebih baik kau cari jurang sana. Aku malas mengajarimu. Otakmu itu bahkan lebih keras dari berlian" dengus Chanyeol. Segera Jongin merengut kesal.

"Ya sudah. Aku bisa minta Baekhyun-_noona_ untuk mengajariku." Ketus Jongin sambil berlalu. Chanyeol pun jadi teringat insiden beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya mengantar Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit.

**_Flashback ON_**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil Chanyeol dengan biola tersampir di pundaknya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju rumah bergaya eropa yang didominasi warna putih itu. Rumah kediaman Wu. Dirinya sedang libur kuliah, jadi dia tidak pulang ke apartemen yang disewanya bersama Minseok.

"_Umma_! Yifan-_ge_!" seru Baekhyun begitu memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya. Dirinya tak ayal terkejut melihat rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baek! Kau pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" seru seorang namja tinggi pirang yang kini sedang memeluk Baekhyun dan hampir seperti menggendongnya. Baekhyun tertawa riang. Chanyeol baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itupun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kris-_ge_? Ada siapa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia _sangat_ mengenali suara ini. Dan benar saja. Dari arah lantai dua, berdirilah seorang teman sekelasnya yang bermata panda bernama Huang Zitao a.k.a Tao. Tao tak kalah terkejut melihat Chanyeol.

"Tunggu. KAU?"

**Lucky That I Found You**

"Jadi, kau dan _baby panda_ saling kenal?" ucap Yifan- atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris- memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol dan Tao mengangguk.

"Ituloh, _ge_, tiang listrik yang sering kuceritakan.." ucap Tao dalam bahasa Mandarin yang dimengerti dengan baik oleh Kris. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao sedangkan Chanyeol.. lupakan saja tiang satu itu.

"Dan kau adalah.." tanya Kris pada Chanyeol. Tatapan datar dilemparkannya pada Chanyeol. Siapakah gerangan namja ini sampai bisa mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan rumah seperti ini?

"Dia-"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. SMA kelas 2 di SISH. _Bangapsumnida_."

"Park? Kau adiknya si gila itu?" tanya Kris heran.

"Yah, noonaku memang gila, tapi ya. Aku adik Park Hanra." Jawab Chanyeol. Tao pun menatap Kris bingung, siapakah gerangan Park Hanra itu?

"Park Hanra adalah seniorku dulu. Seharusnya kau pernah mendengar namanya. Dia salah satu siswi paling dikenang sepanjang sejarah SISH."

"Dia memang layak dikenang, _ge._ Hanra-unnie sangat layak dikenang. Aku masih ingat ketika Hanra-unnie masuk lapangan menggantikan pemain yang cedera dalam pertandingan futsal antar sekolah." Sela Baekhyun sambil terkekeh geli. Chanyeol juga mengetahui insiden yang satu itu. Mereka terus berbincang sampai Baekhyun teringat bahwa dirinya ada urusan dan pergi terlebih dulu. Yang tak lama disusul Tao yang harus latihan untuk kejuaraan wushu yang akan segera dihadapinya. Ketika Chanyeol pamit pulang, Kris menahan lengannya.

"Kau suka pada adikku, itu jelas. Tapi meskipun aku tidak tahu apa niatanmu pada adikku, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada anak SMA sepertimu." Ucap Kris dingin pada namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya itu. Tersirat ancaman yang tidak main-main dalam suaranya.

"Aku memang menyukai adikmu, tidak. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi meskipun aku masih SMA. Akan kupastikan aku adalah namja yang layak untuk adikmu. Sekarang aku permisi. Terima kasih."

Kris hanya bisa menatap mobil Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan sedikit keterkejutan dihatinya.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Baekhyun menatap ruangan berdinding kaca dihadapannya. Ruangan dengan lantai kayu yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Studio tari yang biasa dipakai Luminaire. Ruangan yang tak lama lagi akan dihapus dari jadwal hariannya.

"Kurasa memang hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menari. Aku tidak bisa menari di tempat lain.." lirih Baekhyun. Keputusannya untuk berhenti menari dikarenakan kuliahnya yang sibuk.

"Kalau begitu jadikan ini yang terbaik. Kau akan berpisah dengannya kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, ke arah pintu masuk. Arah datangnya suara _bass_ yang tadi membalas perkataannya.

"Chanyeol-a.."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun berada dengan tangan berada di saku _jeans_ yang dipakainya dan berhenti tepat di sebelah yeoja itu. Baekhyun mulai merasa jantungnya bertingkah ketika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Hal yang sama dirasakan juga oleh Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun menggunakan celana pendek dengan _tanktop_ putih yang dilapisi _crop tee_ warna _baby blue_ dan sepatu _converse_ sungguh membuat jantung Chanyeol kesana-kemari. Terlebih rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda menambah kesan imut Baekhyun.

"Noona sendirian? Keberatan jika kutemani?" tawar Chanyeol , menatap mata milik bayangan Baekhyun di kaca. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, melihat namja dengan tinggi jauh diatasnya itu heran.

"_Jinjja?_ Tentu saja tidak! Tapi sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Chanyeol. "Tapi noona harus mengajariku dance juga." Baekhyun melongo tapi kemudian tersenyum.

**Lucky That I Found You**

"Hah.. hah..Kau ini.."

"Hah.. Hah.. a.. apa?"

"Kau ini _momchi_ ternyata. Kau bahkan lebih parah daripada Jongdae. Hah.. hah.."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring di sebelahnya, mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan habis mengajari Chanyeol menari. Namja tiang satu ini benar-benar _hopeless_.

"Yah, maafkan aku jika aku tidak sesuai harapanmu noona. Tapi menari itu sungguh susah. Rap dan basket jauh lebih mudah daripada ini. Bahkan membuat robot prototype saja lebih simpel daripada menari."

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersila menatap Chanyeol yang masih berbaring.

"Kau bisa rap? Wow."

"Kenapa? Rap bukan sesuatu yang spesial."

"Tapi rap dengan suara seperti milikmu adalah sebuah... _yeah._ Seni"

"Ahh..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali terdiam, menikmati sunyi yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Noona, jika ada orang yang memintamu menjadi pacarnya, apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol . tidak disangkanya pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol. Tangannya reflek mengusap tengkuknya dan tanpa disadarinya , dai mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah _gesture_ yang membuat Chanyeol sangat ingin mencium bibir _pink_ yang kini memerah karena digigit.

"Ahh, memangnya akan ada orang yang mau aku jadi _yeojachingu_nya? Kurasa tidak."

"Jawab saja noona."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, memikirkan apa jawabannya.

"Kurasa aku akan meminta waktu tiga hari untuk berpikir. Dan di hari ketiga aku akan memberitahu apa jawabanku. Tapi itu tergantung, jika aku juga menyukai orang itu, aku mungkin akan langsung menjawab 'ya'." jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku jawabanmu dalam tiga hari noona. Jadilah pacarku."

**Lucky That I Found You**

Dan inilah hari ketiga yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu. Mendapat kunjungan dadakan dari Baekhyun di rumahnya tadi sangat tidak membantunya. Apalagi Baekhyun melihatnya dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang, _mengenaskan._

Pelajaran yang diberikan para gurupun tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pikirannya dari Byun Baekhyun, yeoja manis yang memiliki hatinya.

Sekolah selesai, Chanyeol menyampirkan ranselnya ke pundak dan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di bagian depan kelas, mengajaknya bermain basket. Siapa tahu olahraga itu akan dapat mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Hoi cadel, ayo temani aku bermain basket. Ajak kkamjong juga." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu. Namja tinggi ini memang maniak basket dan hal-hal yang berbau robot atau figurin. Sehun yang dipanggil cadel hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke lapangan basket sekolah.

**Lucky That I Found You**

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Chanyeol hari ini, dibantainya habis kedua temannya yang sebenarnya tidak kalah mahir darinya. Ya, mereka bermain _2 on 1_ dengan kemenangan berakhir pada pihak Chanyeol.

Setelah bermain sampai puas, Sehun dan Jongin pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula Chanyeol. Yah setidaknya itu niatan awalnya. Pikirannya yang masih kusut memikirkan Baekhyun membuatnya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Diambilnya _smartphone_ yang terletak di saku celananya, mengabari Hanra bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit larut.

Kaki panjangnya membawanya ke _coffee shop_ tempat pertama kali dai bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya _coffee shop_ itu, tidak ada niatan untuk masuk dan menambah pikiran. Kembali dilangkahkannya kakinya yang panjang meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu saat kemudian dirasakannya _smartphonenya _bergetar. Telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Diangkatnya panggilan masuk tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo? _Siapa ya?_"_

_"Chanyeol-a? Ini aku."_

**_TBC_**

OTHAY! SAMPAI DISINI CHAP 6 NYA!

Gimana? Siapa kira-kira yang nelpon Chanyeol? Wkwkwkwk itu bisa dilihat di chap selanjutnyaaa~

Dan Bunny mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih atas dukungan dan review-review yang para reader berikan buat bunny sampai fict abal ini bisa sampai Chap 6 ^^ neomu neomu gomawo ^^

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa~! And thanks to:

**SHY Fukuru, , **_Aeseokkie,_dan _sweetyYeollie._

DAN SELURUH SILENT READERS


	7. Chapter 7: I See You

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chao 6 kmrn eotte? Penasarankah kalian pada telepon yang di terima Chanyeol? Kkkkkk

Wkwkwk bunny gamau banyak cuap-cuap deh wkwk

And THANKS FOR ALL YOU SUPPORT SMPE CHAP INI! BUNNY SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAA

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

_Previous chapter:_

_Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun, individu mungil yang membuat giant satu ini bertekuk lutut. Sebuah pernyataan dan sebuah permintaan. Pikiran Chanyeol semakin runyam ketika menerima telepon masuk sore itu._

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kris yang bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dilemparnya tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk yang berbulan-bulan tidak dia pakai. Ditenggelamkannya wajah manisnya ke bantal yang berlapis sarung berwarna _baby blue_, warna favoritnya.

_'Kalau begitu, berikan aku jawabanmu dalam tiga hari noona. Jadilah pacarku.'_

Penyataan Chanyeol tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinga Baekhyun, membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan mengumpul di pipinya, membuat rona merah muda manis muncul di sana. Dibaliknya tubuh mungil miliknya menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan gambar-entah-makhluk-apa-itu hasil karya kakaknya.

'_Chanyeol memintaku jadi pacarnya. Ah eottokhae?'_

"Baek.."

Baekhyun tersentak, tubuhnya meloncat terduduk di atas ranjangnya mendengar suara kakaknya yang sudah ada di kamarnya sejak entah kapan. Baekhyun lupa mengunci pintunya ternyata.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk menyandar di sebelah Baekhyun dan lalu menepuk pundaknya, mengisayaratkan agar Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya disana yang segera dilakukan Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Kris mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Nalurinya tahu bahwa adik tirinya ini sedang banyak pikiran.

"Apa yang terjadi babybaek? Apa yang membuatmu galau begini hm? Ceritakan pada _gege_." Ucap Kris lembut yang disambut gelegan kecil Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _ge_. Hanya sedikit lelah. Tadi aku latihan untuk final lomba dance yang akan diikuti oleh Luminaire yang sekaligus merupakan panggung terakhirku. Aku hanya lelah dan sedikit sedih." Jawab Baekhyun. Kris menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kalau begitu kenpa akau berhenti dance? Bukankah.."

"Sudah _ge,_ aku ingin mengejar kuliahku." Kris hanya mengagguk paham.

"Lalu, siapa Park Chanyeol itu? Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya dan apa hubunganmu dengannya hm?" Pertanyaan Kris sukses membuat Baekhyun mengingat kejadian di studio dance tadi sore. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat rona merah di wajah adiknya.

"Kau menyukainya kan? _Gege_ tahu." Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Sungguh, Kris sangat mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta pada adiknya ini, adiknya SANGAT menggemaskan. Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengatakan bahwa adiknya ini imut.

"_ANIYO! GEGE_ JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYAA~!" Jerit Baekhyun dengan sedikit _aegyo_ tersirat di suaranya. Kris masih saja terkekeh riang dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sudahlah, _umma_ memintamu turun untuk makan." Ucapnya sembari melangkah kearah pintu lalu mebukanya, hendak keluar sebelum dia berhenti tepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Kris berbalik dan menghadap adiknya, diberinya adik kesayangannya itu tatapan lembut.

"Baek, saran _gege_ adalah, jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri. Hanya kau yang tahu apakah kata-kata _gege_ tadi benar atau tidak. _Take your time baby_, tapi turunlah sebentar lagi jika kau tidak ingin _umma_ marah-marah, _arrasseo_?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris yang sudah turun ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, wajahnya yang tampak agak sedikit pucat tak ayal membuat ibunya khawatir. Anaknya selalu tampak banyak pikiran sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dan kini Baekhyun tampak seperti sakit parah. Wajahnya pucat dan dirinya tidak bersemangat, entah apa yang mengganggu benak anaknya itu.

"_Baby_, kau kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalahkah?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dan lalu menggeleng lemah pada ibunya dan berkata dia baik-baik saja. Sang ibu tentu saja tidak percaya begitu saja. Anak angkatnya ini kelewat energik, jadi jika anaknya bisa sampai lesu begini pastilah anaknya itu sedang ada masalah. Dia telah merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil, dia sudah cukup mengenal anak perempuannya.

"_Umma,_ bagaimana kau bisa bertemu _appa_?"

Ibu Baekhyun menatap anaknya yang sedang membuat segelas susu coklat di _pantry_ itu dengan tatapan bingung, tadi anaknya baru saja menanyakan bagaimana cara dia bertemu dengan suaminya? Oho. Anaknya sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya. Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang masih tampak muda di usia pertengahan 40an.

"Hm? Dia seniorku di sekolah. Kami sama-sama anggota klub teater, dia memang sudah memperhatikanku sejak pertama kali aku menapakkan kakiku di ruang klub, dan entah bagaimana bisa kami dipasangkan dalam sebuah pementasan drama. _Appa_mu punya pengaruh cukup besar di klub teater itu, dan _scriptwriter_ serta _casting director_ di klub itu adalah teman dekat _appa_mu."

"Karena aku masih baru, dia menawarkan untuk mengajariku sekaligus berlatih bersama dan membangun _chemistry_ diantara kami. Kau sebagai mahasiswi jurusan _performing arts_ harusnya tahu betapa pentingnya _chemistry_ diantara para pemeran dalam suatu drama bukan?" Baekhyun yang sudah selesai membuat susu coklatnya duduk dihadapan _umma_nya yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu sambil berbicara mengangguk. _Chemistry_ sangat penting dalam teater. Bukan hanya teater, menyanyi duet dan menari pun butuh yang namanya _chemistry_.

"Kami berlatih di taman dekat sekolah setiap hari. Dia benar-benar senior yang baik, dia memberiku tips-tips yang sangat berguna. Kemampuan aktingku meningkat dari hari ke hari hingga sampai pada hari pentas itu, kami berdua menunjukkan adegan yang luar biasa karena _chemistry_ yang terbangun dengan baik. Dan begitu pentas itu selesai, dia memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah pertunjukan drama terakhirnya di Korea. Dia akan pindah kembali ke China, negeri asalnya." Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang menyendu, mengingat masa-masa SMAnya.

"Dia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan kembali ke China keesokkan harinya, dan memintaku untuk datang ke bandara. Malam itu aku menangis, menyadari bahwa aku mencintainy ketika besok dia akan pergi dariku. Tapi kukuatkan diriku, mengingat bahwa besok mungkin terakhir kalinya aku akan berjumpa dengan orang yang kucintai."

"Dan ya, aku datang ke bandara keesokan harinya, dengan pikiran bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku melihat wajahnya. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu keberangkatan dengan barang-barangnya. Melihatnya saja aku sudah menangis. Lalu dia mendekat, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, hal apa yang dikatakan _appa_nya? Sang _umma_ hanya tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa mudanya.

"Dia bilang, kalau aku memintanya tinggal, makan dia akan menolak untuk pergi ke China. Tentu saja, aku memintanya tinggal. _Appa_mu itu usil waktu SMA, dia pasti sebenarnya sudah tahu aku menyukainya, tapi tetap saja dia mendesakku untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Kukatakan dan _voila_, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu dan hubungan kami terus berlanjut sampai ke depan altar."

Baekhyun tahu ayah dan ibu angkatnya ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk waktu yang lama sebelum mereka menikah, tapi tidak diduganya ayah dan ibunya ini sudah menjadi kekasih sejak SMA.

"_Baby_, _umma_ tahu kau sedang ada masalah, apakah ini tentang namja SMA yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu? Bagaimana jika kau menceritakannya pada _umma_? Hm?" bujuk _umma_ Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun tersentak, hampir tersedak cokelat yang sedang diminumnya bagaimana _umma_nya bisa tahu tentang Chanyeol? '_Pasti Kris ge. Awas kau ge._' Batin Baekhyun geram.

"Ah. Sepertinya tebakan _umma_ benar. Jadi kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak cokelatnya. Melihat anakya terbatuk-batuk, sang _umma_ segera mengambilkan minum untuk sang putri tercinta yang langsung dihabiskan oleh Baekhyun.

"_U-umma! _Ta-tapi, apakah sejelas itu?"

"Tentu saja _baby_, itu tertulis jelas diseluruh wajahmu."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin terjun dari pinggir tebing.

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

**_Baekhyun's POV_**

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah pernyataan Chanyeol yang mengejutkan. Aku masih belum mempercayai apa yang dia katakan. Terlebih lagi hari ini aku sudah harus memberikan jawabanku. Aa aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hanra-_eonni_, ingin meminjam kaset rekaman koregrafi Luminaire yang baru untuk kupelajari. Hatiku setengah berharap Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Namun sayangnya, itu hanya harapan.

"_YA_ PARK HANEUL! KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MASUK KAMARKU LAGI!"

Suara teriakan-oke, jeritan- Chanyeol memenuhi telingaku begitu aku membuka pintu rumah mereka. Aku _sweatdrop_. Suara _bass_ favoritku itu kini naik dua oktaf. Dengan desibel yang tinggi.

"_Y-ya! O-oppa! _SEMACAM AKU MAU MASUK KAMARMU SAJA. ITU BUKAN KAMAR TAPI GUDANG KAU TAHU!"

Telingaku sakit. Indera pendengaranku memang lebih sensitif dari orang kebanyakan, membuatku tidak bisa mendengar suara dengan desibel tinggi atau telingaku akan berdenging, seperti saat ini.

Kulongokkan kepalaku kedalam, melihat apa yang terjadi. Ruang tamu kediaman Park sudah tidak ada bentuknya dan Hanra-_eonni_ tidak terlihat. Kurasa dia sudah bersembunyi sekarang. Dia tidak suka menengahi pertengkaran, tetapi punya kecenderungan untuk terlibat di dalamnya. Kudengar Chanyeol sudah kembali membalas jeritan adiknya tadi dengan entah apa yang diucapkannya. Beruntungnya seorang Park Haneul –dia memang memonopoli jatah keberuntungan dari Park bersaudara-, dia melihatku yang berada di dekat pintu.

"BAEKHYUN-_EONNI! JEONGMAL SARANGHAEEEEEE!_" jerit Haneul begitu melihatku. Park Chanyeol hanya menoleh horor kearahku. Wajahnya yang merah karena amarah malah perlahan memucat. Aku berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu yang berantakan itu dan berdiri di depan Haneul, tanpa sadar memberi tiang listrik di depanku ini tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti menjerit pada adikmu.."

Kulihat namja itu hanya mendengus kesal dan berbalik kearah kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

Hanra-_eonni_ berbaik hati menjelaskan padaku duduk permasalahan Chanyeol dengan Haneul. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan tiang satu itu. Figurin yang sedang dikerjakannya 'kan langka. Tentu dia kesal jika _blueprint_nya basah dan jadi susah dilihat. Terlebih lagi aku tahu namja itu maniak basket dan robot serta figurin. Oke yang terkahir baru ketahui setelah menginterograsi Jongin.

Aku berbincang dengan Hanra-_eonni_ sampai siang dan aku baru bisa meninggalkan kediaman Park itu menjelang sore karena _eonni_ mendesakku untuk makan bersamanya, terlebih karena baik Haneul maupun Chanyeol akan pulang agak telat.

Berbincang dengan Hanra-_eonni_ membuatku sadar, betapa miripnya Chanyeol dengan _noona_nya. Dari mata mereka yang besar dan berbinar, wajah mereka yang akan terlihat usil jika tertawa, senyum lebar yang memamerkan barisan gigi putih kecil-kecil –yang mereka dapatkan secara genetik-. Perbincangan itu pula yang membuatku sadar betapa aku menyayangi kedua Park itu. Meskipun aku menyayangi Chanyeol dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tanpa kusadari, dia berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Tanpa kusadari, dia berhasil mencuri hatiku.

Tanpa kusadari, dia telah menarikku kedalam pesonanya.

Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku, Byun Baekhyun, telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan di daerah pertokoan kota Seoul, yap, kawasan pertokoan dimana _coffee shop_ tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Aku melihatnya sekilas, tergoda untuk masuk kedalam dan menikmati _caramel frapucinno _dan _beef chesse panini_ kesukaanku. Tapi memori tentang pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol membuatku enggah untuk singgah.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku yang berbalut _jeggings_ warna biru tua yang kupadankan dengan _hoodie top_ lengan panjang dan _converse all-stars_ kesayanganku. Jalanan di kawasan pertokoan ini menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai, terlebih pada sore-sore begini.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di taman itu. Oke, ini bukan jaolan setapak melainkan _jogging track_. Yah, karena tidak ada yang sedang _jogging_ disini, biarkan aku menyebutnya jalan setapak.

Aku berjalan sembari menggumamkan lagu yang terdengar dari _earpods_ putih yang kini terpasang di kedua telingaku. Sore-sore adalah waktu yang tepat untuk jalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu. Selagi aku berjalan, mataku menangkap sebuah siluet yang familiar, sekilas aku tidak menyadari siapa itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu dari siluet itu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Siluet seorang namja tiang yang tengah memeluk seorang yeoja yang sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengannya.

Aku terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa namja tiang itu.

Siluet itu, adalah siluet seorang Park Chanyeol.

Siluet namja yang kucintai. Yang kini sedang memeluk yeoja lain.

.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

.

**_Normal's POV_**

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja yang berbeda dua puluh sentimeter dengannya yang kini tengah menangis itu. Yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Chan-chanyeol-a.."

"Ssst.. _uljimma_ Hyukkie. Aku disini." Ujar Chanyeol pada Hyukjae sembari mengusap punggung yeoja itu, menenangkannya. Ketika yeoja itu mulai berhenti menangis, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Pa-Park Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tersentak. Suara ini, suara lembut yang baru saja menyapa pendengarannya. Suara Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat yeoja itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dengan mata yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol melihat ada kristal bening yang menetes dari sepasang mata itu.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan bergegeas menuju Baekhyun. Ketika tangannya hendak meraih yeoja itu, Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

"Ka-kau..."

Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu.

'_Kau sungguh namja brengsek Park Chanyeol.'_

**TBC**

* * *

Okesip.

Ini chap panjang banget asli. Bunny makan waktu tiga hari buat ngerampungin ini chap TT semoga memuaskan WKWK

Bunny mau bilang makasih untuk review kalian para readers. Dan bagi yang penasaran siapa yang nelpon Yeol uda ketauan kan disini? Kkk

Dan bunny mau minta maaf karena ada tokoh baru yang muncul. Dan bikin uri Baek nangis lagi.. TAPI INI SEMUA SALAH YEOL! KENAPA DIA PAKE ACARA MELUK HYUKJAE? #digampar

Sudahlah, bunny sudah selesai cuap-cuapnya wkwk lastly, dont forget to review!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**SHY Fukuru, ,** sweetyYeollie and ALL SILENT READERS.


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

**LUCKY THAT I FOUND YOU**

A ChanBaek fanfiction

Romance/Drama

Warning: GS, Typo, Crackpair, OOC, OC, non-EYD, alur lambat

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Pa-Park Chanyeol.."_

_Chanyeol tersentak. Suara ini, suara lembut yang baru saja menyapa pendengarannya. Suara Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat yeoja itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dengan mata yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol melihat ada kristal bening yang menetes dari sepasang mata itu._

_Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukjae dan bergegeas menuju Baekhyun. Ketika tangannya hendak meraih yeoja itu, Baekhyun melangkah mundur._

_"Ka-kau..."_

_Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu._

_'Kau sungguh namja brengsek Park Chanyeol.'_

_._

_._

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, wajahnya tertunduk. Tanganya sesekali bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyerukan namanya. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya, bahkan yeoja manis ini sudah hampir berlari. Beruntungnya Baekhyun, dirinya memakai _jeggings _serta_ converse _sehingga tidak mempersulitnya untuk berlari. Dan _hoodie top_ yang dia pakai juga mempermudah dirinya untuk menghilang dari pandangan Park Chanyeol. Namja itu mengenali rambutnya bahkan dari jauh. Namja itu pernah berkata seperti itu saat Baekhyun dan dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong sewaktu Baekhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun membuatnya dengan mudah ditelan kerumunan orang. Namun namja tiang itu dengan mudah menemukannya.

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menemukannya, namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan berkata kalau Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun karena rambut yeoja itu.

"Rambut _noona_ berbeda. Warna hitam rambut _noona_ berbeda dengan hitam yang biasanya, jadi aku mudah mengenali _noona_."

Mata Baekhyun kembali memanas, mungkin dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol waktu itu, hanya belum sadar. Namu kini, saat dirinya sudah sadar, namja itu malah memeluk yeoja lain. Air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun saat seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Park Chanyeol. Ditariknya yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun meronta, namun Chanyeol makin memeluknya erat.

"Le-lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan _noona. _Apapun yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menyerah. Tangannya hanya bisa memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Isakannya semakin keras. Kenapa namja itu memeluknya setelah membuatnya menangis? Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"_Noona,_ kumohon tenang dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Bisik Chanyeol perlahan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan gelengan lemah Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Park Chanyeol."

"Maaf _agasshi_, tapi aku percaya temanku punya banyak hal untuk dijelaskan."

Chanyeol menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan berterimakasih. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan seorang yeoja berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya melebar ketika melihatnya. Yeoja yang dipeluk Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, _coffee shop_ tempat pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Hyukjae menyesap _capucinno_nya perlahan. Baekhyun menatap yeoja cantik yang duduk dihadapannya itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Hatinya merasa kagum terhadap yeoja dihadapannya. Wajahnya mungil dan manis, rambut _honey blonde_ yang sangat sesuai dengan warna kulit yeoja itu. Gayanya anggun dan dewasa, meskipun _size_ yeoja itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun.

Hyukjae meletakkan _capucinno_nya ke meja dan menghela nafas. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Namja itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Sekali lihatpun Hyukjae tahu, temannya itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyun-_ssi_…"

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak minumannya mendengar Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Chanyeol langsung mengambil tisu dan mengelap minuman yang menetes dari sudut bibir Baekhyun dan menepuk punggung yeoja itu lembut.

"_Mian_. Aku agak terkejut.." Hyukjae tersenyum pada Baekhyun lembut.

"Oke. Jadi ada yang harus kita luruskan disini. Yeollie, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Tanya yeoja itu pada Chanyeol yang masih setia berada di sisi Baekhyun. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun dan Hyukjae bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan enggan. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan lemah.

"Nah, sekarang kerena tiang itu sudah pergi kita bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Chanyeol hanya sebatas _hoobae_ bagiku. Namun karena hubungan keluarga kami dekat, aku dan Chanyeol tidak memakai embel-embel '_noona_' dan semacamnya."

"Dan tadi, kau hanya datang pada saat yang salah. Aku menghubungi Chanyeol tadi, memintanya datang. Aku barusaja mengetahui bahwa tunanganku, namja yang kucintai selama bertahun-tahun, ternyata mencintai yeoja lain di belakangku. Menyedihkan ya?"

Baekhyun melihat airmata mulai mengumpul di sudut mata yeoja itu. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang yeoja itu rasakan.

"Bisa dibilang aku putus asa. Dan Chanyeol adalah nama pertama yang muncul di kepalaku. Dan dari dulu, Chanyeol selalu menempati nomor satu _speed dial_ ponselku. Jadi kumohon _agasshi._Apa yang kau lihat tadi hanya salah paham." Jelas Hyukjae. Baekhyun menatap mata yeoja itu, mencoba mencari pembenaran. Namun yang ditemukannya hanya luka dan kejujuran murni.

"A-aku.. Aku mengerti.. Hanya saja... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Chanyeol memang namja yang baik, dan dia juga bilang dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya tap-" ucapan Baekhyun disela oleh jeritan kecil Hyukjae.

"_OMO!_ DIA APA?Dia memintamu jadi pacarnya? _OMO_! Percayalah Baekhyun-_ssi_, kau yeoja yang beruntung kalau begitu!"

Wajah Baekhyun kini sudah merah sepenuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya meremas ujung _hoodie top_ yang dipakainya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya karena jeritan Hyukjae yang cukup terdengar karena suasana _coffee shop _yang sedang sepi. Hyukjae yang sadar terhadap apa yang diperbuatnya pun meminta maaf tanpa suara.

"_Omo omo_. Jadi apa jawabanmu Baekhyun-_ssi_?"

"Aku harusnya menjawab hari ini.. Tapi kemudian aku melihatmu dan Chanyeol di taman tadi.. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya disini sakit. Rasanya seperti ada beban yang luar biasa berat." ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjuk dadanya. Hyukjae memberikan Baekhyun tatapan lembut yng penuh arti.

"Itu tandanya kau juga mencintainya Baekhyun-_ssi _. Percayalah padaku, dia namja yang baik, jadi terimalah saja dia _arraseo_? Ah itu dia datang. Aku pulang duluan _ne_, dan sekali lagi, pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang kukatakan barusan. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, _annyeong_." Ucap Hyukjae sembari bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya berbicara pada Chanyeol dan berpamitan pada namja itu.

"_Noona_? _Gwaenchana_? Hyukkie tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh kan? Kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Chanyeol beruntut, Baekhyun sampai bingun mau menjawab yang mana duluan. Ingin dijawabnya semua pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun tidak ada kata yan keluar dari mulutnya, dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya memberikan Chanyeol gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Kurasa dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kan _noona_? Kumohon _noona_ percayalah. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan monyet itu selain sebatas sahabat yang sangat dekat." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau _noona_ percaya." Desah Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya bisa meminum _caramel frapucinno_nya. Sebenarnya itu adalah cara untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menjerit mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mendekatidesahan itu (percayalah, itu bukan hal yang baik bagi jantung).

"_Noona_..."

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghae._"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar tersedak minumannya.

.

.

**Lucky That I Found You**

.

.

**_Baekhyun's POV_**

Apa? Dia bilang apa?

'_Saranghae'_?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Aku bisa merasakan diriku yang hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali setelah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak minuman. Astaga sudah berapa kali aku tersedak hari ini? Hiiing, aku ingin menangis.

Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol mendekat dan mengelap sudut bibirku dengan tisu. Wajahku memanas, astaga. Pasti wajahku sudah merah sekarang! Aku hanya menggumamkan terima kasih dan kembali menunduk. Aku mendengar kekehan pela Chanyeol, kurasa dai tidak merasakan hal yang kurasakan saat ini.

"_Noona_, _kajja_. Sudah sore. Ayo pulang, kuantar." Ajak Chanyeo lembut. Namja itu menggenggam tanganku, dan menarikku keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu dan itu berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan. Chanyeol menolak untuk melepaskan tanganku sekalipun aku meminta. Dan karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, kami sampai di depan rumahku dana waktu yang tidak terlau lama. Setelah yakin aku tidak akan terkena masalah konyol dengan jarak sedekat ini dari rumah, Chanyeol berpamitan. Menyadari hal ini, aku menguatkan hatiku, juga genggaman tanganku pada namja itu, seolah memintanya tinggal. Namja itu menatapku heran, tatapannya menyiratkan kebingungan atas tingkahku.

"Cha-Chanyeol-a.. _Nado johahae. A-ani. Nado saranghae._" Bisikku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku tahu saat ini pasti mata Chanyeol sudah hampir keluar dari rongganya. Namja itu menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"_Gomawo noona_. Jadi, kita pacaran?" Chanyeol membuatku mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya. Binar kebahagian terpancar jelas di kedua mata obsidian yang jernih itu.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

a/n

AAAAAAAA IGE MWOYAAA CHEESSY BANGET AAAAA *banting meja*

Gila bunny ampe sakit kepala mikirin ini chap karena feelnya gadapet, maaf deh chapter penting ini jadi abal TT

Hiks bunny mau nangis aduh hiks TT

Dan AKHIRNYA!

CHANBAEK JADIAN UYE meskipun dengan cara yang abal.

Gimana menurut kalian scene jadian mereka? Bunny jujur aja ngerasa gapuas, tpi gaada ide yang lebih ngena hiks maaf deh..

DAN! A LOT OF THANK MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, meskipun bunny jadi lelet, kalian tetep setia menanti ~('^'~) (~'^')~ bunny love you!

See u next chapter!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_SHY Fukuru, kimei135, Majey Jannah 97_**_, sweetyYeollie, Nadin,_ Jung Aeseok(yang rela dicurhatin bunny ampe tangan keriting) dan Louis Dragonborn/? Sebagai penginspirasi(?). Dan buat kalian juga, iya, kalian, siders ku yang baik hati dan setia.

A LOT OF LOVE!


End file.
